The legend of Link
by tisku nn
Summary: This is a dark story with twist and turns, not for the faint of heart. Contains rape, male pregnancy, and other things that my mind can come up with. but there is nothing stopping you from reading it, is there? :D


Tisku: I know that this is something that is not my thing to do, but a random thing came across my mind when I was talking to TellMeSomething and TealDuck. So enjoy this cross fic of LoZ and Avatar (Where there are water, fire, earth, and air benders, not the alien avatar). And listen to sadness and sorrow till you have read up to "Father"

Warning: This may contain rape, male pregnancy, abuse, foul language, and traveling from one world to another.

* * *

The Hero missing, the entire Hyrule kingdom in ruins, the creatures of the day had been turned into dark and eerie creatures. It was not safe to travel out alone; people of Hyrule went missing when they were alone. A dark shadowy figure stood at an open window of the once glorious castle of Hyrule, gleaming yet dark yellow eyes were peering out at his kingdom, and he was happy that he made the people think that he had killed the Hero of Time only a few months ago. His male concubine laid on his bed, curled up in a small ball; he had been raped so many times, and the dark lord had impregnated the small male with his heirs with this last session. Blood ran from the boys thighs and onto the silk linen of the bed; this made the man happy from seeing the once Hero of Time quiver in fear of being raped. He turned from the window to see his whore in chains, he was ready for another session with this young man; he wanted some to bear his children to take his place when his time has come.

Slowly going towards his slut, he gently touched his nape and grabbed his hair in his unnatural large hands and pulled the young man's head back to get a good look at the small males crying face. He wanted to abuse this one a little more before sending him back to his cell for the next little while; till he wanted to fuck the man again in a few days' time. He had also impregnated the princess long ago and then banished her to the Bad Lands; where she is left to a life of demise without her and the dark lord's children. she was kept under a close eye by one of his minions in the bad lands; which made him happy and his oldest child was left in the care of the young man.

After getting a good view of the young man's crying face, he grabbed his on hardening member as he ready himself to penetrate the young man's anus once more that day. He knew that he had gotten this young one pregnant three months ago, but he wanted more of the man's tight, moist ass. Pressing his large member against the tight hole that no women can ever compare too, and lounged forwards to hear a chocked cry; the young man's body was tensing up with the first thrust that taller man did. The dark lord was very satisfied by the way the young man was trying to get away, crying and sobbing loudly; he wanted someone to come save him from his nightmare that he have been enduring for the past six months. He never thought that he was the one that was going to be pregnant from this monster that was atop of him; he wanted to see the light again, instead of this darkness.

Another thrust came across the young man, tensing up once more and hid his face into the sheets in front of him; he didn't want to give up like so many times before. He knew that one day, he will be no use to this evil man; where he will be banished somewhere with his own children. But the dark lord had other plans for the Hero of Time; he was never going to get rid of this one and completely change his sex to female when he felt that his need for the male's body was no more of use.

Another thrust. He couldn't hold up any longer and began to sob where the lords facial expression had changed to pleasure and began to fuck the boy in his lap, he wanted to hear the cries of the young man; to see if he will completely break this man of his spirits. Bringing his large hand in front of the young man's body, he grabbed a hold of his hard penis; he was surprised to see that in the first time in months, he had seen the young man's member fully erect! Using his hand, he began to jerk him off as he was ready to ejaculate into the boy's rectum; he wanted to see if he will actually come this time around.

Several more thrusts, he came into the boy's anus, humiliating him for another time; the young man came himself and screamed an unearthly scream. Someone came into the dark room, a younger version of the princess, but had the shapely detail of the dark lord; from the curves to the masculine features of the face.

"Father, I heard mother cry and came to see if he was okay." The delicate voice of the young girl had said as she had seen the two on the bed.

"There is nothing wrong, my dear Sheal." The dark lord had lied to his eldest daughter. "Mother was just crying due to the fact that you will be the eldest of two more."

"Very well father, please be careful with mothers delicate body, every day I see more and more bruises on him." Sheal told him in a soft voice.

He merely nodded and waved his hand to let her know that she is unwanted in the room at the moment. This was a good time to change the young man's body to female; so that he can suckle on the tender nipples and leave his marks on the soft flesh of the breast. He would also have to alter his memories as well, to forget about the princess, his home, and his friends that he hold dear to himself. Placing the Hero of Time onto the bed, he began to chant in the ancient language of the Gurudo tribe of the desert.

"_Mighty Sheal, grant me the power to change this man into female, so that he can bare and birth my children when the time has come…!_" He chanted lowly.

His hands had begun to glow a deep yellow, and rand them over the Her of Time's body. Slowly, the morphing of the body had begun.

* * *

After having four children, the avatar had also started on the greatest city in the earth country, it was not like Ba Seng Se, but there was order there by the councilmen of Republic city. Toph Fefung was the chief of police, taught other earth benders to metal bend, Iro had taught some fire benders how to use electricity on how to keep the city from going into total darkness. Katara went back to the southern water tribe to teach one of her children on how to water bend, and also had taught them on how to heal and fight.

Peace had come over the four nations, the avatar had saved the world thirteen years ago; and a new generation had come to pass. Sleeping with his wife, he had felt s slight disruption in the air, something that he had never thought to felt before. Something was calling out to him, and he wanted to know what it was; getting up, he had gone over to Katara and shake her lightly.

"Katara, there is something that is calling me again. Nothing that I have felt before, and I think it wants me to leave at this instant." He whispered to her.

"Aang," She rolled over to glance at him, "If there is something bothering you, consult with the spirits first, go back to sleep dear." She yawned and went back to sleep.

Aang had done the same thing and went back to sleep, but this disturbance was stuck in the corner of his mind, and waved it off.

Dreaming, he had seen a tall dark man hovering over a young pregnant blond woman; chanting in a different language that he could not understand. Something was terribly wrong with this sight; the woman was once a man! He wanted to wake up, but he looked around and seen a beautiful young girl, no older than his eldest son. She was horrified by the sight and what her mother was really a man in disguise. She couldn't move, but something inside of her told her to go see the tall man and ask what was happening.

Aang had never once seen someone had changed a man to a woman before. It was sought to be lost bending from eons ago. He woke up with Katara looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Aang? What did you dream of?" she asked him.

Sitting up, he looked at her with a horrified expression. "this-this man had changed another into a woman…" He told her. "And he had a daughter no older than our eldest son, Katara, and she had watched what had happed too…!"

Cold sweat ran down his brow as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips with a smile. "If you were to save these people, then we will go and save them from whatever is binding them to this life style." She told him with a gentle smile.

"But who will watch the children while we are gone, dear?" He asked her.

"I will ask someone that we can trust with them."

"Sokka and Sukie?" He questioned.

"Yes, we will leave first thing at mid-day, but we will leave right now so that we can get the children ready for a few months." She smiled as she went to go get the children ready for when they leave.

A few minutes later, the small family went to get their children ready on the bison to leave to Republic City to tell her older brother that they will be leaving for a few months and will be back when they can. They didn't tell Sokka why they were leaving, but he understood that Aang will need Katara for this mission that they were going on.

* * *

Gannondorf was pleased to see his whore as a woman; he was surprised to see that his eldest daughter standing by him with a slight curios expression. He told her that he had to change her surrogate mother to a woman so that he can have a natural birth when he his children. Sheal wasn't surprised that he had did that, she was more concern about her mother than anything else right now; she had changed the sex of her cats to female and male. She knew that she had the Goddess's of the deserts name, and she also knew why he had named her. She was to be the vessel for the goddess, but she was denied when the goddess had told her father that she wasn't the one that she was looking for.

"Is she going to be okay, Father?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side to see if this was an illusion.

"He will be okay, and will not remember his former life, Sheal." He glanced at her and ruffled the hair atop her head as he left the two alone in the room. He wanted his whore to wake up to see Sheal and to know that he is the mother of his children.

Sheal watched at her mother had slowly gotten up to see her standing at the foot of the bed. "Sh-sheal…?" He asked her as she jerked her head up to see the blond woman looking at her with slight soulless eyes.

"Mother. Are you feeling better? Father had told me that you came down with the flu and wanted me to see if you were doing okay." Sheal lied, she had to lie so that if that whore of a woman came back to take the only mother that she had ever came close to.

"I am fine, my daughter…" He winced as he had gotten up, a little shaky as he fell back onto the bed. He had the strangest dream that he was a man and that he had to do something, but everything else was fuzzy for him. "Where is your Father now, Sheal?" He asked.

"Father went to go get something for you to eat, but I will go retrieve it if he does not come back, mother."

He smiled as he brushed his hand against his stomach with a smile. He was wondering what the child would be like, and how big it was going to be.

* * *

A loud bang came across the Hylian fields, people scattered at the sight and the sound of the noise. A large white creature emerged from the crater and let out a low roar; four people had emerged from the backside of the creature, two were holding their heads while the other two were flat on their backs on the saddle. The Hylian solders came and surrounded the group of four, pikes pointed at them. Realising that they have been surrounded by solders of some sort, one dressed in red had released a flaming projectile at a few of the solders, another dressed in green had seemed to use the earth around them to capture some as well. A woman dressed in blue had seemed to use water from a nearby creek and captured some as well, while the last one dressed in yellow had seemed to blow air at them to knock them unconscious. The farmers came out of their poorly built houses and gawked at the group of four, they were amazed that someone can use the elements to use against the solders.

"Looks like one had gotten away," The one in green said as she stomped on the ground and caught the man in hiding and brought him back.

"Where are we?" The one in red had asked the group.

"In my dream/vision, I saw a dark man inside of a castle transforming a man into a woman." The one in yellow had told the group.

"It looks like this land is in poverty, and I sense a large group of things heading our way." The one in green had said as she pointed out towards a large dust of clouds. "We better hide if we want to be unnoticed."

Getting onto the bison, the one in yellow said something and the beast went up into the air and they flew off into the sky. This land was something different than the earth and fire nations. The group of four were in awe to see a desert in the far distance, and to see that this land was covered in such greenery that they had ever seen; all but one had a chance to see such beauty of the landscaping. Flying towards the castle with such dark aura, all were ready to see what kind of thing they were up against.

Gannondorf had seen what was about to happen in the next few days, and he wanted the people from the other world to take his whore and his eldest child so that he can study the world that these ones had come from. A dark grin appeared on his face as he turned from the twins that told him about what was to come; he wanted everything to appear easy so that he can follow them the next day. He went back to the bed chambers to change him back so that he can trick the foreigners that the Hero of Time was female, but he wanted to change the young man back when they leave Hyrule and Terminia, and back to their own world or country.

"Leaka, You have to leave with Sheal. I have consulted with the twins and they are saying that you are indanger and have to leave before the sun sets this eve." Gannondorf had told him.

"If you say so, dear…" Leaka (Link) replied in a meek tone of voice. "When will I be able to see you again dear…?" He asked as he gotten up from the bed with a weak stance.

"Soon, Leaka. For now, it is time for you to get ready and to leave." Gannondorf told him and helped him get ready for his long journey to another land very soon. "Go to the Lost Woods and I will find you there at our cabin. I will leave a memory of it through our link. But I have to protect your mind from others, please wait a moment."

He placed a hand on the pregnant mans forehead and showed him wich trail to take and will be there 'fore the sun sets; what Leaka did not know was that he was chanting to change his form and memories when he left the barrier that surrounded the two countries. Gannon had a fake smile that seemed to be sincerce and placed a kiss on his forehead and told one of his minions to grab a horse from the stall to take him and Sheal. He then left a note in the main corridor of the castle to let the strangers know that the man is not with him anymore and had ran away with his eldest child; for sure that he knew that these people were going to believe the note than to confront the dark lord: Gannondorf!

He watched his whore leave the castle with their eldest to the lost woods, he had seen a small white cloud like animal heading towards them like a wild beast that has been angered. He watched it turn as they had seen his harlet heading towards the lost woods; he laughed and turned from the sight, getting ready to follow the group in secret on land and sea. Gannon had grabbed a few eliet solders that he wanted to take with him.

* * *

Tisku: I hoped that you like it, please review and tell me that you want more. n3n I would also appriceate flames and criticism to help on the way. And maybe I will add a few characters that you want me to use. O3O

Link: I'm pregnant?!

Tisku: That you are link, that you are.

Gannon: And with my children! *evil smirk and laughter*

*Link runs for it and ran into Sokka with a blush. A tear drop shows beside Sokka's head*


End file.
